


"Accidentally"

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffly Fluff Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage, domestic AU, no angst at all i PROMISE, smut at the end tho whoops, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: They meet in the middle of a bar fight, never really expecting anything to develop from there.But it happens, and somehow, they are glad that a fight was what started all of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted two fics in one day but here you go! A domestic fluffy AU fic just for Hyungwonho!  
> I hope you enjoy!

They meet in the middle of a small bar fight. 

A glass shatters from next to him, and Hoseok pushes himself more against the overturned table. People scream and yell over him, and he can only pray that he survives this day. Peeking over the table, he sees two well built men, bigger than him, swinging at each other. It’s a pretty disastrous argument, flipped chair and broken wine bottles cover the floor. 

Even the employees have decided against breaking them apart, cowering in every corner and under every table they could find. He turns back around, deeply sighing as he tries to calm his nerves. Hoseok needs to get out of this place, but he just doesn’t know how. He plans his his escape, carefully mapping his way out in his mind. When he gets up to actually do it, a glass flies  _ just _ past him, shattering against the wall.

_ Okay,  _ he thinks,  _ maybe I’ll just stay here.  _

When he returns to the safety of the table he personally claimed, he notices he’s not alone. Another man has taken refuge behind it, breathing heavily as he mutters some curses. It annoys Hoseok a little, that his own table has been invaded by someone else, but at the same time, he is alright with it. 

Because when he sits back down behind the table, near the man, he feels a little at ease. They make eye contact, and Hoseok can’t help but admire the man’s features. Short, messy brown hair, big, enigmatic eyes, and full, plump lips that just look  _ so soft.  _ In a way, this man seems a little innocent, and it concerns Hoseok as to why he was in such an environment. 

“Name?” the man asks, with a deep voice and a rough tone. Maybe he isn’t as innocent as Hoseok has expected. 

“Shin Hoseok,” he says, raising an eyebrow. “You?” 

“Hyungwon,” the man sighs, slumping against the table. He seems to be clearly agitated, and it concerns Hoseok a little, even though they just met. But he decides against asking, leaning fully against the table now. 

“How did you end up here?” he asks, because who wouldn’t want a conversation with a beautiful stranger? In the middle of a nasty fight, too. 

“Me?” Hyungwon chuckles, “I used my superhuman powers and flew.” 

He laughs loudly when Hoseok’s expression dropped, one of complete annoyance. “I meant, how did you manage to get to this table without,” he breathes, speaking with all sincerity. “without  _ dying?”  _

“Well,” Hyungwon says, turning around to fully face Hoseok. “I can’t say I fully survived,” and he points to a cut just below his eye, the trail of blood on his face already drying. Out of instinct, Hoseok reaches and brushes his fingers over it, quickly pulling back when Hyungwon winces. 

“That’ll get infected,” he says, crossing his arms. 

“No shit,” Hyungwon replies, covering the cut with his hand. “But I’m sorry to tell you this, my superhuman powers can’t make things appear out of nowhere. We have no peroxide.” 

Hoseok rolls his eyes, turning away from Hyungwon. 

Minutes pass, and the fight just seems to be getting worse, and it’s then when Hyungwon decides he’s had enough of it. He grabs Hoseok’s wrist, catching the other off-guard, causing him to almost be punched by the blond. 

“Let’s run away,” he says, eyes gleaming with mischief. Hoseok can feel his face burning slightly, and he is thankful for the dim lighting, but he agrees nonetheless

And suddenly, he is pulled up from his spot, running around each obstacle in their way. They’re almost out the door, when someone screams “watch out!”, and it’s too late when he turns around. The glass shatters, and blood drips to the floor.

Hoseok opens his eyes, and he knows that when he felt no pain, that someone had taken it for him. Some named Hyungwon. 

_ Cliche,  _ he thinks, but he is quick to check on Hyungwons injuries. Fortunately, he blocked the blow using his hand, not his body, so he was alright, in a way. Despite the fact that his hand was a bloody mess, but all was fine. 

They finally exit the bar, and Hoseok feels like he can breathe with ease. 

“I’m so sorry,” he voices his words with deep concern, “I’ll make it up to you somehow.” 

“Alright, then,” Hyungwon replies, a bit too quickly, raising Hoseok’s suspicion a little. “Make it up with a date.” 

His blood continues to drip onto the floor, and the blond simply stares at him. He’s a bit dumbfounded, at how someone could be so blunt, and it’s with great hesitation he agrees. 

“A-alright,” he whispers, sighing in defeat, a prominent blush blooming across his cheeks. “I’ll make it up with a date,” 

The taller nods, pulling his phone out and handing it to Hoseok, who slowly types his number in. Once he is done, Hyungwon nods, leaning close and whispering “I’ll see you soon, then”, before walking off towards a random direction, leaving a blood trail as he goes. 

In a way, Hoseok is a bit excited. 

\--

They’ve gone on many dates, ranging from places like amusement parks to random long drives towards the middle of nowhere. In all honestly, Hoseok never thought that he would spend more than one date with the brunette man, yet here they were, on one of their most normal dates so far. It was quite peaceful, too, just like how Hoseok liked it.

They are at a park, walking around after just having a small picnic. (Hoseok knows that Hyungwon only did this because of how much the blond mentions picnics). 

Their fingers are intertwined, and they talk about many things, their conversation moving from topic to topic quite frequently. It’s a big park, with many, many tall trees surrounding them, and they are beautiful. 

They are so beautiful, that in the current moment, he prefers to be away from them. Hyungwon has already started climbing up the towering plant, encouraging Hoseok to do the same. The older knows that Hyungwon has no idea about his crippling fear of heights, and he’d prefer it to stay that way, but in times like this it just couldn’t be helped. 

Hyungwon jumps down, lending his hand out to Hoseok, waiting for him to take it. And he does take it, (regretting his choice immediately), following as Hyungwon goes to a smaller, but still big, tree. 

“Go,” Hyungwon encourages, smiling widely. He slightly pushes Hoseok towards the wood, rubbing his hand on his back. “I’ll catch you if you fall,” he says, which soothes the blonds fear a little bit, but not enough to make him actually willing to climb the plant. 

Reluctantly, he takes hold of some sturdy branches, slowly stepping up. His mind is screaming at him, and his feet shake as he slowly raises them to climb higher. The big, wide branch that Hyungwon wants him to reach is just above him, and he wills himself to climb up a little more.

But he pauses, his fears getting the best of him, and he shakes uncontrollably. Hoseok’s eyes were closed for the most of it, so when he opens them, and he sees how far the ground is from him, a sudden dizziness hits him. His palms sweat, and he can just feel losing his grip, so he shuts his eyes waiting for when his hands finally let go. 

“Are you afraid?” Hyungwon asks, deeply concerned about the blond boy. When Hoseok doesn’t reply, he knows he’s correct, and guilt quickly eats at him.

“Jump,” he says, holding his arms out, “I’ll catch you, Hoseok.” 

But he remains frozen in place, refusing to move  _ or  _ look at the one underneath him. Eventually, he shakes his head quickly, unwilling to do what Hyungwon said. 

“Listen to me,” Hyungwon expresses great sincerity, trying his best to get his lover down from the tree. “I  _ swear  _ I’ll catch you,” 

But the blond  _ still  _ refuses, shaking his head as tears pricked his eyes. 

“I promise, Hoseok. If you come down, and I don’t catch you, we will do everything you want for the rest of the year.” 

“E-everything?” Hoseok asks, his voice shaking considerably.

_ “Everything,”  _ Hyungwon smiles when the blond peeks over his shoulder, trying to encourage him. 

Hoseok slowly turns around, still clinging to the branches, his eyesight blurring as he faces his fears. He tries not to look down, to pay attention to anything  _ but  _ the ground. When his eyes land on Hyungwon, how his arms are open towards him, welcoming him warmly, he feels a rush of adrenaline. 

A rush that convinces him to jump, to land in Hyungwon’s arms, knocking the taller to the ground. Hoseok feels how Hyungwon’s wraps his arms around him tightly, running his fingers through his blond locks. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyungwon whispers, lifting his head enough to kiss the older’s forehead. He can feel how Hoseok relaxes into his hold, and it brings a soft smile to his face, but still having a small amount of guilt hidden in him. 

They lay there in the grass, the sun shining above them, keeping them warm as the wind blows by. 

“Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks, his words muffling slightly in his chest. Hyungwon hums in reply, tightening his hold around the older. 

“Can we still do everything I want?” 

Hyungwon laughs, and Hoseok can feel the vibrations come from his chest. 

“Of course,” he whispers, laughing between his words, “Of course.” 

\--

It just so happens, that while Hyungwon walked past his lover and Minhyuk, he overheard quite the thing. He listens on as Hoseok only continues to gush about  _ roses,  _ and how he loves them. The blond man acts as if he’s never loved anything more, getting a little excited when Minhyuk shows him a rose that Hyunwoo had given him. 

Hyungwon acts as if he’s busy, listening intently to the conversation between the two. After he hears Hoseok mention for the 10th time about how much he  _ loves  _ roses, he knows he can’t fall behind. 

So he sets out, leaving with a simple excuse that thankfully didn’t cause the two to be too suspicious of him, looking around Seoul for some roses. 

But every flower shop has roses that don’t really please him, wilted or damaged in a way,  ones that he feels Hoseok does not deserve at all. It discourages him more than he’d like to admit, wandering around the big city aimlessly, all in hopes of finding roses that will satisfy his expectations. 

Hours pass, and he still doesn’t find any, deciding to give up eventually. It irritates him that he has to do so, but it was late, and he knows that Hoseok was probably worrying about him in the current moment. 

He turns around, heading back, walking slowly and gloomily, his feet sort of dragging on the floor. From the corner of his eye, he sees it, the most beautiful roses. They are red, crisp and perfect, emitting a strong and beautiful scent. It brightens his mood immediately, but when he notices they belong on someone's front yard, the excitement dies down a little. 

Hyungwon contemplates going away or to fight the embarrassment, to go and knock on the owner’s door and ask for a few. In the end, he decides that Hoseok is worth the embarrassment, and he shamelessly knocks on the door, once, twice, until it swings open, revealing an old man. 

He agrees once Hyungwon explains his situation, gushing about “young love” and how “pure” it was. The brunette leaves with five beautiful roses in hand, and more than a few cuts. He wasn’t too careful when picking them, but all was fine, as he had finally got something that the blond deserved. 

Walking along, he stumbles upon one last store, contemplating for a few minutes before going in. 

And when he’s finally nearing the blonds apartment, his heart leaps with joy, a great anticipation settling in him. 

“Hyungwon!” A voice calls from behind him, and when he turns around, he finds it’s none other than Hoseok, knowing exactly the reason why concern was written all over his face.

“God, I thought something had happened to-” 

His words are interrupted when Hyungwon pushes the roses that were in his hand towards him. He gasps, looking from Hyungwon to the roses, eventually taking them with hesitance. A blush is evident on his face, and he laughs slightly as he plays with the perfect petals. Hoseok does not notice Hyungwon drop down on one knee, nor does he notice the small velvet box that he held in his hand. 

“Hey,” Hyungwon calls, and the blond peeks over the roses slightly. “Will you marry me?” he asks, blushing as he shyly smiled, opening the small box to reveal two identical rings. 

The roses drop from the older’s hand, too shocked to do anything. Eventually he drops to his knees, leveling with Hyungwon, his mouth hanging open as the brunette reaches for his hand. He looks towards Hoseok right before he slides it on, waiting for his approval, and when he nods he grins, seeing how it fit so perfectly around his slender finger. 

Hoseok throws his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, whispering “thank you,” and “I love you,” and he rests his head on his shoulder. Hyungwon laughs, slipping on his own ring before wrapping his arms around the older’s body. 

\--

They have just finished painting their new bedroom,- a creamy off-white! Just like Hoseok had asked-, cleaning up all the supplies left in the room. It’s been a week since they have been married, and they have finally set about to painting their shared room. Hyungwon didn’t care much for what the color would be, but it mattered quite the bit to his lover, so he let him pick the shade. 

It was a nice shade too, Hyungwon knew he could trust Hoseok in making such decisions. He picks up the rest of the left over things as Hoseok washes his hands in their bathroom, humming while he scrubbed away. Hyungwon joins him a few minutes later, sticking his hands underneath the faucet as well, before quickly pulling them out from underneath and yelping. 

“Why is it so  _ hot?”  _ he asks, rubbing his poor hands. 

“Hot?” Hoseok asks, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow. “It isn’t hot.” 

_ “Yes,  _ it is,” Hyungwon hisses, shutting the faucet off and turning it on the coldest setting. “This is the good temperature for when you wash your hands, Hoseok,” he says, quickly grabbing a soap and lathering his hands with it. The blond pokes a finger underneath the stream, screaming once the feeling gets to him. 

“Good? You call that  _ good?”  _ he whines, turning the faucet back to the hottest setting. He sighs in content when the warmth washes over his hands. But the contentment is quickly blown away when Hyungwon switches it again, saying nothing but a stern  _ “No,” _ . 

“No,  _ you.”  _ Hoseok bites back, returning it to the setting of his liking. 

Hyungwon gasps in utter disbelief, every negative emotion expressing themselves through his face. He turns it back, pushing Hoseok’s hands out of the way. 

“Water this hot isn’t good for you!” he exclaims, forcing the other to keep his hands underneath the cold stream. Hoseok gasps and grabs the faucet head, pulling on it a bit  _ too hard.  _ It pops right off, and they both stare at each other in shock. Water continues to spill from the faucet, not stopping no matter what the older did. 

They scramble around the house, trying to find anything to fix it, anything to save their water bill. When they finally do, the bathroom is soaked, and Hyungwon is ready to just lay down and sleep for years, but Hoseok doesn’t let him. He forces the taller to help him rid of all the excess water, only letting him rest when they are finished. 

They lay tangled in their living room, on the floor, laughing about everything that had happened, before slipping into an almost comfortable sleep. 

\--

They have received many gifts as a congratulations for their new home, but there was only one that really stood out to Hoseok. It was from Minhyuk (of course), a small bell that has the words “ring for sex” carved on them. 

He didn’t know what to do with it, simply placing it atop their stand near the bed, not thinking much of it. A few weeks later, and he deeply regrets his choice, wishing he had thrown it away from the start. Hyungwon carries the silver bell with him everywhere when he was at home. Whenever he was in the mood to spice things up, he would ring it, though the blond only ignored him each time. It offended him greatly, often following him as he rung the bell, practically pleading that Hoseok listen to him. It was only a few times when he got what he wanted, too. 

Today was one of those days, when Hyungwon suddenly appeared from around the corner, the bell in hand, ringing it constantly. 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, not lifting his eyes from his current task, which was sewing his favorite shirt back together. “Not now, Hyungwon,” he says, poking a tongue out as he focused on working the needle through. The brunette retreats to their room disappointed, slightly shaking the bell as he walked away. 

He comes back three hours later, shaking the bell earnestly earnestly, determined to get what he wanted this time. But Hoseok is in the middle of cooking, stirring into a pot of ramyun. “I can’t, Hyungwon,” he sighs, not even bothering to look towards the offended other. He slightly hears the bell come from their room, smirking as he stirred on. 

Two hours later, and Hoseok is pushed against the wall, with Hyungwon towering above him. The bell has long been discarded off hidden in the depths of their closet. The brunette licks his lips before kissing Hoseok hungrily, nibbling on his on his bottom lip enough to bruise them. It takes only a matter of seconds for his clothes to be peeled off him, laying on his back as Hyungwon slides his hands over him. He moans when Hyungwon sucks a little too harshly on his neck, knowing that it’ll bruise for the next few days. 

Whimpering, he pouts slightly when the taller goes past his neglected dick more than once, teasing him purposefully. 

“H-hyungwon,” he breathlessly whines, biting on his knuckle when Hyungwon gives his dick a few harsh strokes. He squeezes it as he works his fingers quickly around the head, snapping his wrist in perfect precision. Hoseok moans loudly, gripping at the sheets beneath him as a small arch forms in his back.

Whines escape his lips when Hyungwon pulls his hand away, slathering his fingers with a decent amount of lube. He traces his finger over Hoseok’s hole, teasing him one last time before thrusting it in. 

A cry sounds from the shorter, fisting and pulling at the sheets more as the arch in his back only deepened. Hyungwon twists his finger around, digging into the olders walls, trying to get out more of the sounds from him. He thrusts a second finger in, slamming them in and out of him at a somewhat relentless pace, loving the sounds that the older makes. 

It’s not long, until he has three fingers thrusting into Hoseok, pushing to reach his sweet spot. He knows he gets it when Hoseok whines so perfectly, so loudly, his hands grabbing at Hyungwon’s brown locks. 

“Hyungwon! M-more, please!” he moans out, gasping when his finger slammed into him one last time, before finally losing the feeling of them. Whimpering, he watches as Hyungwon pours lube onto his member, giving himself a few strokes as he flips over Hoseok. 

“Ready?” he whispers, hearing one of the cutest whines come from his lover, thrusting into him a bit harder than he had intended. 

But when Hoseok lets out a long, drawn out moan, begging him to move, muffling his words into a pillow, he builds up a persistent pace. He thrusts into him so perfectly, letting out a few of his own groans when it became a bit too much for him as well. 

And Hoseok is a mess underneath him, letting out the loudest of moans, ranging from whimpers to near screams. 

“More, Hyungwon! Harder, please!” he begs, his eyes rolling back when the brunette began stroking his dick in time with his thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come undone, with Hyungwon’s name accompanying each one of his moans. Hyungwon continues fucking into him, somehow getting deeper into him despite his own failing pace. His dick hits his prostate a few times, making Hoseok scream from the overstimulation. Pulling out of him, Hyungwon mutters “get over here,” and pushing his dick into Hoseok’s mouth, feeling how he skillfully works his tongue around it. Soon enough, he comes into the blonds mouth, moaning loudly as he can feel how his seed spills out, still thrusting slightly.  

Hoseok swallows everything, licking around Hyungwon’s dick a few more times for extra causes, falling backwards when Hyungwon fell atop of him. 

“Shower?” Hyungwon asks, breathing harshly as the exhaustion took over him. When the blond nods, he fights against himself, pushing himself off him and going to fill the bathtub to the perfect temperature. He comes and pulls Hoseok up, smacking his ass once he gets the chance, and falling victim to Hoseoks slaps.

  
(A few days later, Hoseok complains about the many obvious hickeys covering his neck and chest, opting to throw away the bell. But it always found it’s way back to their stand.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry for the horrid smut at the end, please act like it never existed, thank you ;-;  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
